


Beginning

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya meets the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here (http://twinkletoestheavatar.tumblr.com/post/29731241183), with the working gifs at the top.

The first time Arya met the Doctor was a few days after she had chased Nymeria away to be spared from Joffrey.  The news had just come in about Mycah’s death.  Arya was sickened and snuck away in the early afternoon to the last place she had played with him.  She was determined to think up a way to avenge her friend, but the thoughts wouldn’t connect.  It was all she could do to not cry, incase someone happened upon her.

Arya had her forehead pressed to her knees, her body shaking slightly as she tried not to cry out.  That was when she heard the noise of something grinding together.  She brought her head up and while looking around stood.  She saw nothing until a blue wooden box appeared off to the side near a guarden.  

Confusion over took her, for she didn’t know what kind of magic brought this box near here.

She slowly moved towards it, only to freeze when the door opened.  A head poked out, looking towards her.

“Hello… ahh, sorry about the flowers,” the man said looking down, “she doesn’t always want to land in the right place.”

“What is a … pol… what is your blue box?” Arya asked, uncertain as to what all the words were on the Blue box the man came from.

The man stepped out of its doorway, closed the door, and Arya heard something click.  The man stepped a few feet towards her before stopping and turning to face the box.  

“This is my TARDIS, it’s my ship.”

“Your ship is small and on land.  Where did you come from?”

“The TARDIS doesn’t go in the water, she’s my space ship.”

Arya stopped, surprised at both the mention of a ‘spaceship?’ and the fact that she had been moving forward.

“But enough about the TARDIS, who are you?” He turned and moved towards her, stopping a few feet from her and bending his knees to crouch in front of her.

“I am Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell, Capital of the North.  Who are you?” Arya asked, looking into the eyes of the man before her.  

“I’m The Doctor.”

“You’re a doctor?  What is that?  What do you do?”

It was the doctors turn to look confused, “My name is The Doctor, that is who I am.  And I help people.  I came here because… as a friend said, I never interfere with the affairs of others, unless there’s children crying.”

“I wasn’t crying.”

“No, of course not, a strong girl like you, you wouldn’t be crying.”  The Doctor realized that he said the wrong thing.  He moved so that he could sit down.  He watched as she looked around before sitting too.  ”But if you were to cry, why would that be?”

She looked lost for a moment, then she composed her face the best that she could, “WE came to Kings Landing for Father to be the Hand of the King and for Sansa to be courted by the Prince Joffrey.  It was supposed to be exciting and new, but all it is, is hard and everyone expects me to be a lady.  I’m no good at it.  I am good at sword work, and father said that he is getting me a dancing teacher.  A man from Bravos.  But I don’t even get to share the news with my only friend from here, because he is dead.  The prince had him killed because he… because Joffrey… I hate him. I hate the prince.  He killed my friend and made me send Nymeria away.”

She feel silent and quickly looked around, stilling when she realized that they were still alone.

“Please don’t tell anyone what I said,” she pleaded with the man.

The Doctor nodded, “Don’t worry, it will be our little secret.  But who is Nymeria?”

“She is my Direwolf.  She was only protecting me against the Prince, but I knew that he would have her killed for biting his arm.  I made her leave…” Her voice broke, “I threw a rock at her.”

The Doctor stood, “Now don’t you worry, she will forgive you.  She’ll know that you were only protecting her.  But to help, I’ll go find her and keep her safe for you.  I’ll bring her…”

“You can’t!  She can’t come here!  She will be put to death!” Arya scrambled to her feet, begging the man.  ”Please, don’t bring her here.”

“Don’t worry, I promise, I wont bring her here.  How about I bring her to Winterfell.  Will they care for her?”

“No… bring her to the Wall.  Jon, my brother, he has a Direwolf too, Ghost, he shall care for her.  Mother is caring for my brother Bran.  He fell and broke his back.  She is far to busy.”

The Doctor nodded. He turned and walked to the door of the TARDIS, “Don’t worry, Lady Arya of Winterfell, Sword learner and Dancing student, I shall find your Direwolf and return.”

With that, the Doctor went into the TARDIS and closed the door, and a few moments later the box disappeared with winds blowing at her and the strange sound filling her ears.  She focused to remember the sound and box for she would be looking out for it in the future.


End file.
